User talk:Edme MacHeath14
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wolves of the Beyond RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hi, I won't be able to edit for a while, I'm going to a far away place with no wifi. I'll try to edit later tonight. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 01:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Here is the blank: Just add a lash for a girl version. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we should wait until we have more users xD Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 03:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) How about Wolves of the Beyond wiki? It would be a wise choice. I'm terrible at wording things... And I'm pretty sure Lachlana is P.O.ed that I haven't been editing and that I changed my username... Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' ...so I think you should do it. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) That should be easy. I really have to go-I may see you later tomorrow. Bye!!! Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 04:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll join. But you need more users for PCA; I can't do it virtually alone. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 20:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) No, I am not really into dog books. Wolves, cats, bears, owls, fine. But not dogs :( Sorry. Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 00:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello. I'm Lachlana, and this is a really impressive Wiki so far. I want to join, so how do I join a clan? Also, how were you able to edit some of the stuff. Like change "admin" or "founder" to "Fengo," and "Community Messages have been updated" to "The Fengo has spoken again"? I've always wanted to do something like that with my Wiki (WotB Wiki), but I didn't know how. Also, to try to get more people, I recommend you blog about it on other wikis and WotB Wiki. 02:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana I never knew you changed your username. XD And I wouldn't be mad if you came back to WotB when you were absent. I respect that you have stuff like school, and friends and family, and other wikis. Thanks! 11:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana i joined!!!!!!! yay!!!!!.......hi xD Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC) can I make a clan? Yea. Can me/Kyruem make a clan? ✰WolfStar✰ We can start PCA soon :D Wanna RP somewhere? Silverfang ''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 01:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I make an outclanner? ✰WolfStar✰ chat? ✰WolfStar✰ roleplay?(plz tell me if I can make a clan) ✰WolfStar✰